


Amnesia au (chp1&2)

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: When Johan finds judai laying in rubble he's worried about if he's alright but what he's unaware of for a second  is that judai doesn't remember him or much about himself what impact will this have on their relationship?!





	Amnesia au (chp1&2)

Chapter 1: discovery

The sight johan came across was something quite alarming from where he was it seemed like someone had been left unconscious lying in rubble which would generally be alarming to anyone really but he decided to see if the person was OK. It was upon closer look and investigation that alarm turned to fear, worry and concern as it wasn't just anyone that johan had found it was someone he cared for deeply and had a deep bond with, he had found judai. the two hadn't seen eachother in months and this was how they had to be reunited? To finding one unconscious? The first thing the teal did was removed the rubble atop of the brunette then he checked that the other was still breathing which thankfully to johan's relief he was. Despite the state he was in judai managed to look so serene and pure in his unconscious condition he had multiple cuts on his face and there happened to be tears in his clothes too whatever had happened judai must of gotten pretty hurt but johan wasn't going to leave him there, if he had to he'd carry the other back to his place and so he gently lifted up the other and then carried him bridal style back to his place. When he got there he immediately placed judai on his bed the first thing johan did then was clean his cuts as he wasn't going to let them over bleed or get infected he then went to get some plasters and bandages to patch them up. While he was gone delicate eyelids slowly opened and came to and judai sat up he was confused to where he was and couldn't help but say it allowed "...where am I...?" johan had heard him and returned into the room with what he had needed and was smiling "judai you're awake ! Your at my place because I found you laying in rubble unconscious and you're lucky someone less kind didn't find you but I'm glad you're OK other than the state I found you in" he hugged the brunette gently until letting go to see that judai still had a confused expression on his face "thank you but.... Who are you?"

Chapter 2: forgotten?  
Those words shook johan whole "you don't recognise me?" part of him wanted to believe that judai was just joking but nothing about it seemed like a joke not even his expression and the brunette shook his head still carrying that confused expression on his face "not really... To be honest I don't really remember much..." his expression sorrowed he wished to remember but wasn't able to. As much as it seemed to pain johan that judai didn't remember him he could see that not remembering much pained judai just as much and he was not going to leave the person he cared most for how he was "what do you remember?" he asked calmly, and the brunette sighed in return "just basic information about myself such as my name and age and that stuff..." he really did look pained by how little he remembered and Johan knew to make a starting point "I'll help you remember then" Johan said to judai he had a soft smile on his face he was willing to try and help judai get his memory back even if it would be hard. The brunette looked up at the other "really? You would try and help me remember?" the teal nodded "mhm I'd help you no matter what you may not remember but we were pretty close and promise I'll do my best to help you remember judai I promise" Johan did wish he could be more exact with how close they were but he knew that it could probably be a bit much to take in at the moment. The words spoken felt warm but slightly familiar but more distant to judai he wasn't sure what to say in return to it instead he lightly hugged the other as a sign of gratitude "thank you..." he paused as in to say a name but unknowing of what it was but Johan knew it was his name the other wanted to say and wrapped his arms round the teal returning the hug "Johan, Johan Andersen" maybe his name would ring a bell to judai unfortunately it did not but the teal got in reply "thank you, Johan" maybe sometime was needed for him to remember but judai trusted Johan to try and help him regain his full memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesia is definitely something but when you can't remember the person dearest to you
> 
> That's when it hurts luckily in judai's case as much as it hurts Johan that judai doesn't remember him he's willing to try and help him remember
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters!  
> The quest begins in the next two chapters!


End file.
